Carbon black has been incorporated into a magnetic layer to improve the antistatic properties of a magnetic recording medium. Where a single kind of a carbon black does not provide sufficient antistatic properties, a mixture of carbon black having an average particle size of 10 to 30 m.mu. and carbon black having an average particle size of 60 to 120 m.mu. has been used (Japanese Patent Publication No. 9041/79). However, the above method was not satisfactory to obtain good electromagnetic properties and good running properties with video recording tapes used for high density and short wave length recording such as VHS type and .beta. type video tapes.